Klaroweek Drabbles
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: This is the collection of all my drabbles taking place during klaroweek!
1. Drabble 1

**I just thought I'd make a collage of these specific drabbles because they're for Klaroweek which is taking place now and we're on our fourth day!**

**Description: **_Caroline can't stop thinking about the kiss with Klaus in Tyler's body. Cause' she knows ty could never really kiss her like that Now she can't stop thinking abour what it'd be like To really kiss him ... _

**Klaroweek Drabble #1**

* * *

_Stop staring…_

_Stop it…._

_Ugh!_

_She hates him._

She hates him with every organ in her body.

She hates him with every drop of blood in her system.

How dare he just sit there and have a drink like he was Mystic Fall's innocent victim?

How dare he just sit there and drink and relish in being sane while she's going bat shit crazy because of him?

_It's not fair…_

He's just sitting there…casually, having a drink while she sits here, attempting to grind her teeth in, trying desperately not to look at them.

_Don't look down…_

_Don't do it Caroline…_

_You're strong…_

_You can do it…_

_Don't…_

_Ugh!_

She wish she was a witch so she can fly him out of the bar and shut the doors behind him. She wished she was someone who was strong enough to scare him into leaving her in peace. Like Mikael without the part about him hunting Klaus down like a deer.

She mostly just wish her mind can focus on something important like Tyler or Elena or Bonnie and not on _those_ things…

_What things you say?_

It's very simple really.

Ever since Klaus/Tyler rescued her from the Counsel's crazy grasp and she basically attacked Klaus/Tyler's lips before realizing that it was Klaus inside of Tyler's body…her mind— and other regions— have been thinking about one thing and one thing only…

_What does his lips taste like?_

_Are they soft?_

_Are they firm?_

_God, they're so full…_

_Is he a good kisser…like a really good kisser with his lips?_

Of course he is, he's a thousand years old! If I had that amount of time I'd perfect kissing too!

These thoughts might seem like they've been haunting her since forever but seriously, they haven't.

It's been like two weeks, three days, three hours and seventeen minutes…not that she's counting or anything.

_It's not her fault though, seriously. It's his!_

He's the one that kissed her using Tyler's lips.

It's not like she could have just went on with her life like it never happened because it did. She knew because the kiss was so absolutely completely different.

She had assumed he was just really happy to see her safe and sound but obviously she was wrong, it was Klaus.

_That kiss was so different._

It was filled with so much passion that it made her heart clench with a renewed amount of love she had for him. It was fiery, it was soul consuming and it was the most honest kiss she had ever gotten from anyone. Ever.

So much emotion in one kiss. Relief, shock, deep feelings that very much describe the 'L' word. It was like a freaking live wire touching her lips. It was shocking— no pun intended— but it wasn't a bad shock but an addictive one.

She wanted more…

No

She _needed_ more…

_Like Quick…_

Seriously…

She wished she could just walk up to him and kiss the senses and insanity out of that bastard hybrid but as much as he annoys her, some part of him still scares her. Though it's not the scary part of him she's afraid of…

Seriously, she needs to get out of here before she get's locked up for sexually assaulting The Original Hybrid.

She exits the bar and welcomes the fresh air surrounding her with a smile. Nothing like some nice fresh air to purify the mind of impure thoughts and desires…

Her pleasantness was short-lived however, when she was grabbed firmly and was flashed away— of course a vampire would want to kidnap her, she's like a freaking torture magnet— but when her back hits a brick wall, when her senses realize that she's near a trash dump; she opens her eyes to find two stormy wild blue ones staring— more like glaring— right at her.

_Talk about invasion of personal space._

"What are you and your pathetic friends up to sweetheart?" she could hear the obvious anger in his throat like acid.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…

"What are you talking about and who are you calling pathetic?" she scoffed and glared at him.

"You've been sitting in the Grill for almost thirty minutes staring at me and suddenly you leave, now don't take me for a fool Caroline and tell me what are you lot planning to do this time?" he sounded like he was in no mood to argue or negotiate.

She scoffed at his assumption though, finding it insulting for him to even assume that of her "No one's planning to kill you Klaus, I just happened to be in the Grill the same as you and I decided to leave, if that's a crime then lock me up and throw away the damn key"

He took a step closer, his anger increasing "Yet of all the people in that building, your eyes are dead set on me and me only"

"I—" what was she to say? _I'm sorry for burning a hole in the back of your skull but your lips are trying to kill me slowly because they are absolutely stunningly gorgeous?_

Yea she'd rather get the bullets in her head.

"What" he snapped.

She crushed her lips with his and like she had thought, the kiss was the same, the exact same and it was so much better because they were his lips.

When she pulled away, he looked absolutely baffled, confused out of his mind by her actions and what was he suppose to do, poor thing.

"Wha…" she cut him off.

"Seriously, shut up and kiss me"

He smirked.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Drabble 2

**Another Drabble xD**

**Request: **_Caroline is a Werewolf and Klaus is her mate._

**Klaroweek Drabble #2**

* * *

He knew it when he first laid eyes on her, he knew it when his hands first laid touch on her. He knew it when her hands first laid touch on him…and yet he can't honestly believe it.

You would think that Klaus Mikealson, Original Hybrid was a fearless man, yet he's scared of a little ole blonde werewolf and her heartwarming smile…so full of light.

You would think that the Klaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid was a strong man, stronger than any being on the planet, yet he's but a tiny branch to her strong oak tree.

She's the most powerful person he's ever met. It's almost strange really. He's supposedly the most powerful being on the planet and here he stands, corrected. She is more powerful than he is and he knows what he has to do. Get rid of her.

But he can't. He would love to but he just can't bring himself to do it.

But oh, he's tried.

He tried to use her in a sacrifice, it didn't work.

He tried making her boyfriend kill her from a werewolf bite, that failed.

He even tried to kill her himself by poisoning her with his venom, that failed miserably.

Now he just sits here, knowing what's out there but has no idea what to do with it.

He just sits in his room and sketch and paint, knowing that she's out there but he locks himself in here, pretending that she doesn't exist.

It was easy at first. To stop thinking about her, by thinking about other things, then the sketching started.

It was really meant to be a sunrise, really, it did but when he was finished with the hair, he realized that it was her he was about to sketch.

After hours of attempting to get rid of that, he gave up and just drew. He drew and he painted as much as he can to get the thoughts of her out of his mind.

Yet it is quite difficult when said person is staring right back at you on a canvas no less.

Give in, a calmly happy Elijah had said to him one morning.

"You seem as though you are afraid of her" Elijah had mentioned before Klaus had— not so kindly— kick him out of the house.

Even Kol was encouraging towards it.

"I say go for it, if she bites then that's a good thing" Kol had suggested. Klaus threatened to carve out his prostate and everything else with it if he continued.

He was actually hoping that his sister would be with him in regards to staying away from her but he was dead wrong.

"Oh Nik, stop acting like such a wuss and go to her. I might not like her but she's more tolerable than any of the women you've been with" Rebekah had groaned out before he retreated to somewhere more secluded.

So basically everyone was telling him yes but every bone in his body screamed 'no' to the top of their lungs.

He's not afraid of her! He's not! He just…he loves his control. He loves having control over as much as he can but he can't control her. No matter what he tries, he can't.

To top it all off, she can make him do whatever she desires. He feels like he's her puppet. Like he's a Gepetto and she's pulling his strings.

She can make him smile when she smiles. She can make him frown when she's upset, she can make him laugh by doing something as simple as make a face. He killed one of his own hybrids, all for a date with her. He's shown mercy, something that's so foreign to him in all of his years of this earth for her. He gave a man freedom when he didn't deserve it for her.

If she wanted someone dead, he knew deep in his gut that he would kill that person however she sees fit.

He is part werewolf so he can still have a mate, the witches said. He is a hybrid and it might be more common to him than normal werewolves, they added. It's absolutely possible and likely that he has a mate somewhere they assured him.

They even told him the signs on how to be sure that she is the one.

When he saw her for the first time, there would be something inside of him exploding.

Oh there was.

He never firstly saw her in that school with the Lockwood, no he's seen her before and wasn't as explosive as the witch described.

He was in Alaric's body. He was spying on his doppelganger and Caroline was talking to her in her little cheer leading uniform. She was so perky and high spirited but to him, she was like any normal teenage girl…with a kick in her step of course.

Then hearing that she was with the werewolf boy no doubt didn't shock him really. Most werewolves usually find themselves coupling with their own rather than a human or a vampire.

Then when he got into his own body, he spotted her leaving his werewolf's home and heading to hers. She was pretty, she had this alpha female energy to her that intrigued him a bit but that's about it.

Then when he turned into a hybrid and he returned, that's when he saw it.

He didn't want to linger on her and cause suspicion to his sister but it was like some organ inside of him blew up. It was an explosive feeling— pun intended— and he'd been baffled by her ever since.

He immediately sought out to learn more about her…even when she basically spat in his face and threw his gift at him, he was still entranced by her. She was a wonder, an enigma and he was amazed and in awe of her.

She knows who he is and what he is and there was no speck of fear in her when she's near him. No sign of fear or horror, just disgust.

A knock on his front door harshly pulled him out of his mind and he flashed downstairs, only to be hit by her scent.

She's here…

On his front porch…

At his house…

She's here…

He slowly opened the door and prepared to plaster his cocky smirk and charm her pants off but she never gave him the chance.

"You're my mate" she blurted out. It was filled with shock, wonder and a little curiousity.

The exact same feelings he felt when he first realized it.

"Yes and I am yours" he replied, his voice was more calm and collected

Her shock quickly died in that moment and in return came anger, she looked absolutely adorable when she's angry "You mean you knew this whole time and didn't think to tell me?"

"Now love…" he was cut off.

"Don't 'love' me you ass. Would it had killed you if you had…" he cut her off.

"Firstly, name calling is a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Oh bite me"

"I can take that as an invitation"

She rolled her eyes and glared harder at him in response.

"Another thing. What would you have done if I had came to you in the middle of the night while you were asleep and awake you to tell you that we're mated?" he really wanted to know her answer because he knew all too well how that would have went down. Caroline would have called him a bunch of names, including crazy and kicked him out of her house.

She huffed and her shoulders sagged, showing that he had got her there and she knew she would not have taken it well.

He invited her in, she walked in. She said nothing. Just made her way to the living room where she slumped on a couch, the two seat couch and huffed loudly and rather unladylike like but managed to stay beautiful doing it.

"You could have still told me you know" her voice sounded through the silence they had placed themselves in, while sitting down.

"I know"

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, the million dollar question he was asking himself.

It was the perfect information he needed to keep her close to him. It was the secret weapon he could use to keep her at his side, whether she wanted to or not and yet he couldn't find it in him to say a thing. He's known for two weeks now and in that two weeks, he could have told her that she was mated to the Original Hybrid but he didn't, couldn't. Some stupid part of him thought that she would use it to her advantage. She knew he'd do anything for her and with this, it was a done deal. He would forever be her puppet and she will forever pull his strings, no matter how much he fought.

Somehow, being with her sounded more appealing that keeping control of his actions. He never had control over them to begin with anyways. His anger controlled his actions. He knew this.

"I don't know…" it was a weak attempt to lie and she knew it.

"Yes you do but you don't want to tell me" her tone was so sure that he was actually considering that she might be able to read minds, or just his.

He looked away.

"I Know that you're in love with me Klaus. I'm not so blind. I also know that you have no clue what love is or you won't dagger your own brothers and sister and stick them in boxes like wind-up toys. You might want others to see you as the monster they claim you to be but you're not. I have witnessed first hand what a real monster can do. You're not a monster"

He swallowed hard, he almost believed her. He almost believed that he wasn't the monster his sister and father claimed him to be.

"I suppose you would want to speak to some werewolves for a way to break the bond between us" his voice meant to come out with no emotion whatsoever but it was weak and hoarse.

"No"

He looked up.

No?

"I'm not heartless Klaus, I do have feelings for you. I'm not saying that I love you because I don't. I know that someday, maybe tomorrow, maybe a century from now, I'll be in love with you and that scares me like hell…but I've known about this for a couple of days now and it gave me time to think about it. My first thought was to find a way to break it but then I thought about it some more. I'm done. I'm done fighting what we have, I'm not pretending we have nothing, I'm done lying to myself and my friends about it. It seems like every time I try to push those feelings away, they push back more and more and I'm done playing tug of war with my head and my heart. My mom always say to follow your heart and t his is what I'm doing now. I'm following my heart"

The look of determination didn't stop his heart from beating.

But the smile she graced him with made it soar to the heavens.

* * *

**Thoughts and reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Drabble 3

**Request:** _Klaroline Drabble Request: AH/AU... maybe something where Klaus is a firefighter and Caroline's building is on fire but she's asleep through it and he makes it to her building and saves her? IDK I picture this being a funny/cute drabble._

**Klaroweek Drabble #3**

* * *

He watches the blaze roar at him in mockery as it consume the building that stands before him. The red paint on the building seems to be melting before his eyes, almost as if the building was crying, weeping for someone to help, for someone to stop the pain and it was his job, his honor to do so.

The night sky and it's cold temperature was no match for the blaze. Shocking.

The hose attached to the fire trucks were of little use either.

While he would put out the fire from the top floor while his men rushed in to save as much people as they could, the blaze from the bottom floor would rise up just when he claimed victory and threaten the lives of his men.

Not today, he thought.

He kept putting out as much of the fire as he can and watched as all of his comrades exited the building. Some had little children cuddled protectively in their arms, one had a baby, almost a newborn as it cried painfully in horror.

Their mothers and fathers rushed to collect their children in frantic relief to know that their babies were alive.

He had thought that everyone got out alive.

The girl that screamed next to him from his side told him wrong.

"Where's Caroline?" she screamed, searching frantically around for her friend, her sister or cousin.

He didn't know who was Caroline or if she made it out of the building so he chose not to answer.

"She's still inside" the girl screamed next to him, he kept the hose in place but his attention went straight to her immediately, silently hoping that she wasn't lying and there was in fact still someone up there, about to meet an untimely death in the worst way possible.

"Are you sure she's still in there?" he asked her as one of his men, his brother no less approached him cautiously.

"I don't see her anywhere and I know my best friend. Please, you have to save her!" the woman screamed, pointing to the poor helpless building.

"We grabbed as many people we found, if she was in there, she would have screamed or something" his brother Kol spoke up.

"Oh god, she took the pills..." the girl trailed off, alarming both Klaus and Kol.

"What pills?" Klaus asked.

"She has insomnia so the doctor gave her some pills, they knock her out cold and it's very difficult to wake her from them" the girl replied "Please find her, help her please!"

Klaus and Kol looked at each other in panic and Kol was ready to take off but Klaus placed the hose in his hands and ran off before Kol could deny him.

Klaus ran up that ladder as quickly as he could, ignoring the burning hot feeling on his entire being from the blames. He quickly broke into one of the windows of a room that has yet to be taken by the fire and entered the building. He looked around and saw nothing and no one.

So he exited the room and went from door to door, room to room in search of the sleeping best friend and came to another room that has yet to be touched by the flames

He was about to close the door and skip to another room when something caught his attention. It was an open door, more like an open bedroom door. It had a mirror attached to the door and in that mirror, he swore he saw someone's- more like a lady's foot.

Deciding not to ignore that feeling, he entered the room and went straight to the mirrored door. He slowly opened it to find a blonde woman in a deep sleep very comfortably on her bed.

This must be the girl.

He ran over to her and shook her shoulders in a frantic move but she has yet to budge. He didn't want to spend too much time on waking her from a deep sleep caused by medication but he was sure as hell he was not going to leave her here to die so he did the one thing that came to mind.

He lifted her into his arms and prepared to leave the building.

He was back in the room he came in from when he stopped at the window. He saw his brother visibly sigh in relief at the sight of him and the person in his arms and so did the girl next to him.

He watched the ladder and then the girl in his arms before lifting over his shoulder. She was light but heavy as well. Light in the sense that she had a small frame and therefore was light compared to the other women and men he had to help out of the building but she was heavy in the sense that he had her on one shoulder so she'll weigh down that particular shoulder.

He climb out of the window and onto the ladder carefully, while using one hand to keep the girl secure on his shoulder. She should not have took such a pill unless there was someone in the house with her.

He carefully and slowly took his steps down the ladder with caution. Many things can happen on this ladder.

An explosion can push the ladder away from the building.

He can slip and fall from a very dangerous height.

He can also drop her as well.

So yes, he was taking his time to reach the ground so that none of those things can happen and endanger both his life and the girl's.

He was so painfully relieved when his hit hit solid ground.

He lifted her off his aching shoulders and craddled her in his arms, carrying her near her friend so that hopefully they can both wake her up from her deep slumber.

He laid her gently on the floor near the woman standing and watching in panic and her hand was covering her mouth, as if dreading the worst when in reality, the girl was perfectly fine. Not a scratch, no burns.

"Oh my good, Caroline..." the girl trailed off in absolute horror.

He rolled his eyes and shook the girl's shoulders with a little more force than he did before and that's when she stired.

"Wha..." she muttered, tiredly.

"Miss" he called.

She hummed and her eyes fluttered close for a moment "Just ten more minutes..."

"Miss" he called, this time, more firmly.

Her eyes groggily opened and blinked up at him in confusion.

Beautiful...was the first thought that came to mind instantly.

"Why is a sexy firefighter waking me up?" she mumbled, sleepily.

"Lady..." he called but she shook her head in denial.

"You better not be another sex fantasy or I'm really gonna be pissed" she grumbled and shook her head slower than she did before.

He would have smirked or blushed if the situation they were in wasn't the least bit real "Lady, this is very real. You need to wake up"

That's when she really made an effort to get up from her dazed slumber to eye what's going on,

"What's going on?" she asked softly, her voice thick with confusion.

"Care...I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have left you in there alone..." was Bonnie's sobbing voice from above him.

He agreed with her, she shouldn't have left her alone...yet he suppose she wouldn't know whether there was going to be a fire or not.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" she asked, sitting up to the sight of a building, her apartement building on fire.

"Oh my god..." she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Care..."

"Are you alright? Do you feel any pain at all?" he asked, wanting to make sure that nothing had happened to her.

"My mind is clouded with sleep right now but I'm fine...how did the fire happen?"

"We're not sure yet but it came from one apartment in particular on the middle floor" he replied, was she actually more concerned about the building than her life?

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, finally bringing her eyes back to his. He had to physically refrain from gasping at the vision in front of him but her question did throw him off a bit.

"Um...a total of nine people didn't make it but everyone else came out with minor burns and injuries" he replied, a little confused by her question. Did she have any self preservation?

"Oh god..." she actually sounded saddened by their deaths and that was shocking itself. He knew there are people that are genuinely caring but personally, he's never met one before.

"Can you stand?" he asked, remembering that she was still seating on the cold hard floor.

She nodded so he stood and held out his hands for her, hesitantly, she took them and he pulled her off the floor in one quick move, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Is something wrong?" he quickly asked, hoping he hadn't hurt her in any way while retrieving her from the burning building.

She quickly shook her head "No, I'm good, it's just..." he kept watching her as if waiting for what she was about to say "Nothing, it's nothing"

He's really strong...she thought.

"Well, why don't you just visit the medics just to be sure then? Your friend..." he trailed off, glancing at her for her name.

"Bonnie" she told him.

"Bonnie can take you while we try to put out this fire" she nodded and allowed Bonnie to grab her hand to pull her in the direction of the ambulance not too far behind her.

Caroline couldn't help but look back at the man that saved her life only she didn't meet his back but his eyes as he too looked back to her.

* * *

**So whatcha think?**


	4. Drabble 4

**Request: **_Basically Klaus takes care of her until she goes more and more insane until finally Caroline takes off her ring and walks into the sun and dies._

**Personally speaking, I'm not a big fan of writing dark Klaroline scenes like this because it leaves me crying but here :)**

**Klaroweek Drabble #4**

* * *

_It wasn't suppose to be like this._

I was suppose to compel a human to kill the bloody hunter while urging Caroline to go shopping without the knowledge of said hunter being in New Orleans.

She wasn't suppose to be home in case the hunter came looking for me.

She was suppose to be shopping to her heart's content and I was suppose to take care of the hunter without her knowledge of him even existing.

I was suppose to then take him out without killing him and find some human to do it while said hunter was unconscious.

Caroline was not suppose to be home when the hunter came looking for me and she wasn't suppose to fight him, but I can't seriously blame her for this, I had taught her self preservation after all. I can't fault her for this…this is my fault.

She wasn't suppose to kill him, anything but kill him.

Now I can't find a potential hunter anywhere.

I've searched the entire planet. Literally. But none.

I can't seriously just wait around for the hallucinations to just disappear.

I can't just watch as each and every demon inside of her eat at her confidence and soul as it did me so many years ago.

_I just can't._

_I have to do something…anything._

_But no witch will help me._

I've killed almost all that lives in New Orleans and some of the most powerful witches known to the planet but none had a solution for me, a solution that I haven't tried already.

To make matters worst, I have her locked in a dungeon.

She's not suppose to be in there…she's not suppose to know those dungeons even exist. She's suppose to be blissfully happy while I do all the dirty deeds in private. I'm suppose to protect her from the evil horrors as much as I can and keep her blissfully happy. It's my job. One I took with honor and now I'm failed miserably.

I know she can take care of herself, I'm proud of that but the man in me craves to protect her. To keep her from any sort of harm that can befall her. Whether physical or emotional or even mental, it's my job and I love my job. I get to see the happiness blossom and fill her each and everyday and keep as much pain and tears away from her as remotely possible.

Instead she's enduring one of the most painful tortures known to any supernatural being and I can't do a damn thing to stop it.

_I have never felt as useless as I do right now._

I feel like the world is about to end and I can't find or do a damn thing to stop it. I feel the same way I felt when my father stuck a sword in my sister's chest. I feel the same way I felt when my father tied me down to curse me for a thousand years. I feel the same way I felt when Caroline walked away that night from me to return to her pathetic friends after I stupidly promised to never return to my home town ever again. I feel like my life no longer has meaning if I can't save the woman that I love.I feel like I should just end her misery and mine. I feel dull and almost empty inside. knowing in my gut that she is in so much agony over her demons because I has the same demons.

_Our loved ones._

I'd like to believe that there is a god and god hates me.

God hates me so much that he's willing to kill anyone close to me…to anyone close to my heart to damage me inside before taking my empty shell. I would think that god was a merciful god. He forgives and shows kindness and rightful judgement.

_How right is it for Caroline to suffer like this?_

How right is it for someone so full of light, even with her darkness to be tortured like this?. How can god witness this and do nothing?

Because he's a cruel god. Because he wants to see me in total agony before ending my life.

_Yet why must you take her? She has done nothing to you, you bastard. She is the purest form of good on this earth and not even your pathetically dedicated followers are near good as she is. Why take her? Why not just take me? Torture me? Kill me?_

Maybe it's the devil that's behind this then. It makes sense… I've been called Lucifer in the form of a hybrid many times. Maybe Lucifer took offense.

It does make sense. Lucifer is evil in it's purest form. Of course he'd find pleasure in torturing Caroline in front of me before taking her away from me and then ending my life.

_I'd do the same to someone else._

_Great minds think alike I suppose._

But I'll just have to keep looking, keep searching for either a potential hunter or a witch or anyone with knowledge on how to get rid of the hunter's curse.

_However long it takes._

_I will save her_.

Even as I sit in this private plane of mines, taking a drink as I return to New Orleans to check up on her before heading back to find more witches, I will do whatever it takes to help her, to get rid of that curse, to make everything better for her. It's my job after all.

It's a while before my thoughts silence and all I can see is my mind in a blank state.

Then thought of her trying to kill herself though, seeps through my brain and I throw the glass of bourbon in my hand against the walls of the plane, the glass shatter and fly in every direction, hitting me in my face, my arms and my chest and even one flew past Elijah's cheek, grazing it very nicely.

"Brother, calm down, we'll find a way, we always do" Elijah said calmly, only irritating me more. How can he be so calm about this? Did he not see the true horror of the situation?

Is my moral brother truly seeking his pleasures in my pain? Revenge is sweet I suppose. I never told him of Katerina's death, I watched as Hayley and the baby died right in front of me and did nothing to save them while Elijah wept for them both.

"I suppose Revenge is sweet then? Isn't it?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

Elijah cocked his head to the side and eyeing his brother closely "You assume that I take pleasure in your pain?"

"I do not blame you brother, I took pleasure in your so many times…"

"If I did, Niklaus, then we both know you deserve it but I don't. In the last 10 years, since Caroline came to The French Quarter, I have never seen you so happy. Not even in our human days you were as happy as you have been. I am eternally grateful to Caroline for bringing a smile to your face after so long, she is like family to us all Niklaus and like you, we will not sit idly by while she suffers like this. We will all stand by you and search the planet and even the other side in order to cure of this curse"

I relaxed at his words and allowed a tiny drop of hope to crawl into my spinal cord.

When I returned home, however…the sight in front of me made me snap.

Something inside of me snapped.

Like…my heart that had been cracked for so long, finally broke into thousands of mini pieces and flooded through my entire body, striking pain everywhere.

My heart bleeds, my lungs are suffocating for air, my guts are clenching with unbearable pain, my legs are growing weaker by the second, my head is pounding and throbbing in ache, my hands are shaking and throbbing at the sight in front of me. My eyes are burning with either tears or blood. My nose can't seem to pull any sort of unwanted air into me and my mouth lacks the ability to close or speak or scream or laugh or anything.

Rebekah is kneeling at the front door, holding that silver and blue ring in her hand but it's not hers and I know it. I know it doesn't belong to my sister and I know who it belongs to.

But the words can't leave my mouth.

Rebekah is sobbing her eyes out and gripping that ring like her life depends on it and staring at the burnt corpse in front of me, the corpse I have yet to really lay eyes on.

When my eyes look down, it's a tear that fell out from it. Not blood. Damn, I'd hope I'd bleed out from crying but what would be the point to it now?

Her hair might be burnt but it's still blonde and brighter than the sun. Her eyes are closed and yet he can see the pain and suffering in them. Her body looks burnt but he can see the clear agony it has went through because of the curse and for some reason, a part of him in glad that this happened. That it's all over for her. That she no longer feels any pain.

But now I feel more pain that I've never felt in all of my life.

I'd suffer through over 25 years of Mikael's torement on my body and mind as a human.

I'd suffer running for a thousand years from the man and being tormented by him.

I'd suffer betrayal from all of my siblings a thousand times over.

I'd suffer turning into a werewolf for said thousand years.

I'd suffer the lost of both my brothers and the pain of watching my mother try to kill her son.

I'd suffer losing my own child.

I'd suffer the pain of leaving her behind.

All to bring her back to me.

I fell to the floor on my knees and my entire body just gives in to the pain.

Knowing that it is far from over. That this pain hungers for more pain and I shall feed it until there's nothing more to feed it with.

Today may be the end of his humanity, while it lays burnt on the grass of my home but it is the beginning of a dark age for the world I live in.

I will not allow God nor the Devil to prevail this planet, for I will as punishment for allowing her to suffer and die by this hunter's curse.

It is the end of Caroline's Forbes's Eternity.

But it is the beginning of the Apocalypse.

* * *

**I would really like to know your opinions on this.**

**-Cindy**


	5. Drabble 5

**Request: **_Caroline is pregnant and need to tell klaus but doesn't know how he is going to act... Or one where klaus finds out on his own that she is pregnant and gets really mad that she didn't tell her._

**Klaroweek Drabble #5**

* * *

She's pregnant.

It's not possible but she is and he knows.

He's a hybrid, she's a werewolf.

She can reproduce but he can't.

By supernatural law, by nature, vampires cannot procreate. We're dead inside. Our sperms, a lady's eggs…we're dead inside. The only thing that works in our system is our hearts and even that beats at an irregularly slow pace.

Which only means that Caroline had been unfaithful to him.

That meant she lied to him.

That meant that…

He doesn't even know what that means anymore.

He just knows that he feels like his heart broke in a thousand pieces and and he's pissed that she lied to him.

He's pissed that he wasn't enough for her.

He's pissed because deep down, he knew from the beginning that he wasn't enough for her and yet she fooled them both into believing otherwise. She fooled him into thinking that they can be happy together and in love when in reality, she wanted more.

Just like Tatia had.

Should he be relieved that the man she slept with wasn't any of his brothers?

It doesn't matter anyways…

He watches as she prances around, as happy as can be, smiling and laughing…

It almost feels as though she's laughing at him.

A week has past, two weeks…

She dare not say a word of it.

The pregnancy or the child she carries.

As if she's completely oblivious to it but he knows better. He knows she knows and he knows that she'll realize that she can't hide it from him much longer.

He knows she'll find an excuse.

Whether if it's a breakup excuse or a miracle excuse, he doesn't really care.

He'll just wait for the day when she comes home with a carefully practiced expression on her face, sounding as confused as ever but in reality knows the truth.

She thinks he's stupid to believe any lies she tells him to explain her pregnancy, she's dead wrong.

Whether he meant that literally or not, has yet to come to pass.

For now, he'll just sit back like a nice little boy and await for the grand day.

He won't be petty and start an argument with her and end up saying something he'll regret so he'll wait for the conversation to come to him.

It's been a good month before she finally does come to him and the acting was award winning in his opinion.

She looks confused and in awe and scared all at once. It's like she just found out she's human but still can't believe it kind of look. Then again, she hangs out with his sister too often, the biggest drama queen there is.

Then she sits on the bed while he draws, her of all people he's sketching. The smile on her face when they first lay together on the very bed he sits on at this moment.

How ironic that the very bed where their journey started is where it ends.

He also chuckled, it was that funny.

"Klaus…" the confusion in her voice was excellent, almost as if she genuinely can't believe it. It means she's going to pass the child as his.

That angers him, how stupid she thinks he is.

"I don't know how this is possible but…I'm pregnant"

He chuckles.

He didn't mean to, honestly. He was just going to leave the room and the house and never return in all honestly but it's funny how honest she sounds.

"Is something funny?" she asks, his laughter dies then.

"It's not that sweetheart, I know"

"Know what?" she asked, confused out of her mind.

"I've known of your pregnancy for a month now" he explains, causing her to become even more confused.

"How?" the incredulous in her tone was amazing, she could honestly pick up acting as a career. Then again, she must have been expecting him not to notice to begin with so he suppose she's genuinely shocked that he knows.

"I smelt it on you. I'm still part werewolf"

"If you smelt it, why didn't you…" she trailed off, or paused.

He looked up in her eyes and saw her working out everything in her mind from the past month and It was the thing he knows she'll do. She'll think back to the last month before coming to the conclusion that he knows of her indiscretions.

Then a look of realization hits her and she shakes her head at him. She thinks that he thinks that she slept with another man and he's not wrong. She has. Either human or werewolf but he knows he's not the father of her child.

"You genuinely believe…" she paused to make sure that her tears don't fall from her eyes.

"You honestly…" her sarcastic laughter came out breathy and his amusement over her acting was slowly beginning to diminish.

"You seriously believe…that I would…that I could ever cheat on you. Don't you?" her voice sounded so broken that for a moment, one tiny moment…he was actually second guessing his assumption.

"Let's face it sweetheart. I knew somehow that I would never be enough for you and I'm part vampire. By nature, I cannot procreate but you can" he replied with an exhausted tone which only irked Caroline more.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going out for a walk. Seriously Klaus…you suck"

He scoffed "You're not the first to think that and I know you won't be the last"

* * *

Caroline has been gone for a total of five hours and it's almost midnight.

He knows she hasn't left the city because she would never leave without her curling iron, unless it's life or death. He knows it's not a life or death situation so he knows that something's wrong.

He decides to give her a call to find out where she is and he doesn't like the fact that the phone picks up after the first ring. Caroline never picks up after the first.

"Klaus"

The voice on the other side irks him but terrifies him. He's not afraid of someone witch but he's afraid of what she'll do to Caroline, what she have done to Caroline…

"Sophie"

"We have her" she stated, bold and firm.

She's terrified but she's holding it together. Smart and stupid of her.

"I gathered that" he replied just as calmly, but his calmness was true. He wasn't trying to be brave because he knew in his gut that this witch was done for.

"I haven't hurt her…yet"

He didn't like that 'yet'. He didn't like the fact that this witch believes she can challenge him and win.

"Where is she?" he asked, not bothering to threaten her, he liked when he catches them by surprise.

"She's in the cemetery. We need to talk" she replied and hung up.

The poor witch doesn't even know he had signed her death certificate already.

"Sophie Deveraux, died of Decapitation.

* * *

He arrived at the cemetery with Elijah trailing behind him, both eager to rip the heads of those damned witches for taking what's his.

He entered the mausoleum and watched as Sophie looked from left to right before returning to his gaze. He knew she'd have company, one of the reason he brought Elijah with him. Even a coven of witches are no match for two Originals.

"You didn't say you were bringing company" Sophie said.

"You hung up before I can notify you" he replied in the same tone she spoke.

"Where is Caroline and why have you taken her?" Elijah asked calmly, while he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves.

"And you'd do well to answer love or else I'll find out in a more painful way" Klaus smirked, just to make sure she knows what will happen if she doesn't.

"She's here" she replied cautiously "We need your help?"

"I don't want to help you now hand the innocent blonde over…" Klaus was tempted to just choke it out of her but in the time he would take to choke her, he'd be on the floor in pain.

"Silas is back alive and he's in town. The only person we know that has any sort of chance against him, is you…your family"

"That's an unfortunate tale love but I really don't care" he smirked.

"You should. Because not only is he coming to end the world. He's planning on bringing down the other side. We can't allow him to bring back all the dead vampires and werewolves and witches who has beef with the living"

"I really don't see how I am to care about all of it?" Klaus was actually confused as to how he had any part in any mess involving Silas.

Sophie looked towards one of the girls and nodded, the girl walked out of the mausoleum and returned with three more witches, along with a terrified and confused Caroline.

Instead of any kind look towards him, he got a glare and it was rightfully so.

"Nature has decided to cook up something new. The child she carries is yours and pure hybrid"

He stared at her as if she was an alien from outer space before bursting into laughter.

"You're all crazy. That child cannot possibly be mine and you all know it" he laughed.

"Oh but it is yours" Sophie confirmed, nodding.

"Caroline, why haven't you told them of the werewolf and/or human you've been with...?" Klaus calmly asked, without looking at her. He couldn't look at her when she confesses...his cracked heart won't bear it.

"I can't believe you even after all this time...Don't you think that for the sake of this child I would have told them if I had been with someone Klaus?"

She gave him her best 'Seriously' look that he had yet to meet.

"I don't believe she's lying, Niklaus" Elijah finally spoke.

"Of course I'm not. But paranoia is a hard habit to break" Caroline grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest.

He scoffed at all of them "Come on...vampires can't procreate!"

"But werewolves can" that made him pause.

"You were born a werewolf and turned into a vampire by magic, Klaus. For a thousand years you lived as a vampire with no access to your werewolf side. You activated that werewolf side but I bet you never left your bed buddies alive long enough for one of them to come back to you claiming that you're going to be a daddy, right?"

He couldn't answer because he killed them all. They got too clingy after his fun and annoying for his taste and he snapped their necks.

Sophie nodded, right in her assumption "I thought so. She's the first to see sunlight after spending a night with you"

He couldn't say a thing, his throat was clogged. Not because of the news of his impending fatherhood but because he didn't believe in her. Because he allowed his stupid impulse to manipulate him into doubting her. He might loose her because he lacked the ability to talk to her before he assumed the worst.

"She is your wife and she's pregnant with your child and you have to help me, because if you don't, your unborn child and Caroline will not live to see the next sunrise" the stoned expression that took over the witch's face made Klaus more angry than he realized. He knew she'd do it.

Caroline's glare took a break from burning a hole in Klaus's skull to begin one in Sophie's.

"Excuse me?" Caroline scoffed "Whose going to kill me? You?"

"Yes" she replied.

"And before that sunrises, I'll kill each and every witch that lives in New Orleans and it won't be quick" he snarled.

Her stoned expression cracked into one of terror "Klaus please. He has Jane Anne and Monique under his mind compulsion and if his spell goes as it should, he'll have the entire city under his control, including your family as well. You as the King of New Orleans is one thing but for Silas, it won't be enough. He will bring hell on earth"

* * *

Klaus escorts Caroline out of the cemetery while Elijah goes to tell Rebekah the good news. Which leaves him alone with her.

She should tell him to get the hell away from her.

She should just skip town and get as far away from him as possible.

She should try to kill him...he might let her.

She should break up with him...he might let her leave just to punish himself.

But she doesn't do or say any of those things and it's eating him inside.

They reach their home in minutes, flashing off at some point and he was ready to step inside when her hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Wait"

He turned around to face her.

"It's okay, Klaus"

He was confused.

"It's okay you assumed the worst. If I had your life, if I was you, I would of assumed the same. These past 5 years has been so surreal to me, sometimes I pinch myself just to make sure that it's all real"

"As have I" he replied, softly.

"This what we have, still feels surreal to both of us, but that doesn't excuse you" her voice had turned sad. He hated making her sad or upset in any way, shape or form.

"You broke my trust, Klaus. I trust you to believe me and you didn't. You just assumed I slept with someone else. You didn't even try to find out the truth yourself. You and I feel the same way about each other. You feel as though you might not be enough...what about me? You have a thousand years on me, you have experience far more than my mind can comprehend..." he cut her off.

"Now sweetheart..." she cut him off.

"Let me finish. You have been with some of the most exotic women on the face of the earth and I have to go on everyday telling myself that you love me and I'm the one for you and you won't lie to me or disappoint me. If some women claimed that she'd been with you, I would have gone to you before I assumed the worst. The idea would be with me but I won't dare bring it to life with my imagination. You broke my trust Klaus and you're going to have to work like hell to earn it again"

He swallowed harshly and nodded, looking down in shame.

"I still love you and I always will but I think I should sleep in a guest room for a while"

"That's not necessary" he looked up "I'll sleep in a guest room. I won't put you out Caroline"

"Alright" she nodded.

He moved aside to allow her to step inside. He walked in with a heavy heart that clenched for her, only for her.

* * *

**So How was it?**


	6. Drabble 6

**Request: **_Caroline comes to NO because she needs something or tries to warn Elijah and Klaus about stuff and she finds Klaus with Gen and Cami (pretty much like that scene when Cami tells Gen she served her purpose), but instead of acting jealous, she makes fun of them and asking if she's interrupting the party with a smirk on her face_

**S****o basically, because I gave up on TO at the end of episode 16 where Claire Holt even thought that it was a pile of sh*t, I knows nothing of what happened after that episode but I looked up the scene and I thought it was good but I imagined Caroline in it and it was awesome so I'd be honored. Anything to put Gen-wench and Zzamile in their place. (Their names was not a mistake)**

**Klaroweek Drabble #6**

* * *

Caroline couldn't help it but she thought he'd actually wait for her.

A thousand year old hybrid saved Damon's life for her, give up a hybrid for a date with her, saved her over his own sister, refrained from killing Tyler multiple times, gave up on his revenge for his brother's death on her friends for her of all things, refused to let her die and gave Tyler his freedom back…all for her so sue her if she actually thought about taking him up on his offer.

_It felt awesome to be chosen first for once._

It felt good to be chosen over Elena for once, even though she's over that. It still felt ridiculously awesome.

But actually seeing him attack the red-haired witch with kisses along her neck made her realize that the world isn't that romantic and she should not have thought that he'd wait for her.

He would have moved on eventually. Find someone prettier, better for him. What could be more better than a recently resurrected witch whose older than she is…by a long-shot?

She knew she came here for a reason. Not to take him up on his offer but because they needed his help. He's the only person that has the ability to contact Kol from the other side so they can find out what's happening and how to fix it.

She'd ask Elijah but he's too hung up on Hayley. She wondered for a moment if he knew what happened to Katherine after he left Mystic Falls and for some reason, his blissful glances at Hayley told her that he knew nothing and Klaus was keeping secrets.

_That'd be interesting to use later on._

She'd ask Rebekah but it seems that she must have given up on Klaus. Caroline couldn't blame her. She spend a thousand years sticking to his side despite the horrendous things he's done to her and her life.

_Which left her with her last option. Klaus._

But she was not about to cock-block him so she turned around, ready to go somewhere and give them some privacy even though each and every bone in her body was screaming at him for betraying her and making her trust him and believe his words.

Then something caught her attention. It was one of his sketches he must have left lying around. It was stuck between some books but it intrigued her for some reason. So she stopped in front of the table and gently pulled the paper.

It was her.

It was from when he called her because of Silas. He was in so much pain and he managed to memorize her so well. She looked so beautifully angry that it shouldn't even be possible.

Then something entered her mind. A thought. It was a stupid thought but it was a thought that nagged her into turning around.

She walked back to the happy couple and sneaked a peek.

That's when she started noticing things.

The coldness in his eyes as he watched the woman descend down his chest with kisses.

The defeat in his body as he surrendered to her like he have no strength to fight her to begin with.

If she remembered correctly, he doesn't give up control that easily. She tried but he wouldn't let her. If he wouldn't cough up control for her of all people…why is he for her?

Then as things moved along, she realized that Klaus has avoided the witch's lips a lot. As if he doesn't want to be intimate with her at all.

Her lips curved upwards at the idea that maybe…just maybe…he's like this with the red haired woman because of her.

Maybe he's still a bit hurt by Kol's death.

She's not really sure but the drawing in her hand makes her believe that she's a little right.

She pressed her finger to her face on the paper to find that it printed on her finger.

It's fresh.

This had been done recently.

More and more, she's beginning to believe that he has to be with this woman more than he wants to.

With a smirk and a thought in mind, she gives them privacy to do their deed.

* * *

When she returns, she can't help it. She was amused by it all.

The witch had a crush on Klaus and Klaus was using it in his favor. It made sense now. She's the most powerful witch at the moment and she has the hots for him so he uses it for his gain and he has his own power ring in the form of a needy witch.

She scoffed at how desperate she is.

"Do you believe that this can actually work? That we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city?" Genevieve asked, toying with his paint brushes slowly. She felt sorry for the girl. She was being played and she didn't even know it. Caroline didn't like how he was playing with her emotions but at the same time, she couldn't believe the witch fell for it to begin with.

Then again she feel for Damon's charms and look where she ended up.

Then a voice alarmed her into hiding and it wasn't the witch's voice or Klaus.

"I saw a light in the courtyard and took a chance that..." the blonde woman paused as her eyes feasted on the sight before her. Caroline was curious of her response to it and she could tell that there was nothing between them, but this blonde girl bared an odd resemblance to her that she needed to look into when she found time "you weren't with the half naked psycho witch, seems I gambled and lost"

The blonde folded her arms across her chest as if she was sizing them both on. Caroline knew she was human so she hoped that this girl knew what she was getting herself into.

The witch seemed a little taken back by the blonde's presence and sized her up "Ten minutes ago, I was fully naked..."

Caroline had to hold her snort because seriously, this witch was petty and jealous and had the balls- not literally- to smirk as if she had won something.

"Oh, then you've served your purpose. Don't let me hold you up"

Caroline really had to hold that snort because they both sounded ridiculous and high school mean girls to her.

Klaus had this sad smirk on his face as if he really didn't want to be there but it was fun to watch the women in their battle of tongues.

Genevieve leaned off the table and made her way towards Camille. She paused in front of the blonde and eyed her defiantly "You O' Connell's sure do love to piss of witches"

O' Connell...

Wait, mom's maiden name was O' Connell.

That's right...Her uncle Kieran lived in New Orleans as a pastor.

How could she have forgotten?

That means that this chic must be family...maybe cousin.

She'll have to chat with the blonde later but she had business to attend to.

Okay so Caroline from ten years ago would have jumped out and cursed Klaus left, right and center for both of the girls and betraying her trust or something like that but she had the honor to live as a vampire for a while and his actions are nothing compared to the mess she's seen.

She stepped into the room from her hiding spot and the look on Klaus's face was priceless. Awe, Shock, Confusion and joy all in one man in that one moment.

She had to smirk.

"Am I interrupting your pissing contest ladies?" she turned around to face them both.

They both looked at her with confusion.

Genevieve, as Caroline predicted, spoke up first "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'd tell you to ask Klaus but he seems a bit...'awestruck' at the moment"

Klaus smirked and it wasn't filled with sadness.

"Vampire...how did you get in this town past all Marcel's men?" she asked again, sounding curious with each word.

"For one, they're a lot dumber than they look. Note: Just because you wear a suit, doesn't make you smart" she turned to Klaus "I haven't heard from you in ten years and this is what I come to find...two women, one needy witch, another blonde, who just happens to be family, fighting over you?"

Klaus's smirk turned into a frown at the mention of family. His eyes dart to Camille, who looks more confused than he is and his eyes dart back to Caroline "Family?"

"Oh right. See my mom's maiden name is O' Connell and she has a brother named Kieran who lives in the French Quarter and happens to be a pastor. It slipped my mind. She's either the father's daughter or another one of my uncle's daughters but she's family" Caroline had turned to look at Camille, who seemed to be doing the math in her head.

"Elizabeth Forbes...from Virginia. She's your mom?"

"Yup. I'll tell her you said hi" Caroline replied.

"Wait, does she know you're a vampire?"

"Of course she does" Caroline replied 'matter of fact' tone. "You think that my mom and your father all hated vampires-well they did- but when I turned, her hate just focused on the ones that kill for a laugh".

"He's my uncle, not my father. Micheal is my father" Camille corrected, unfolding her arms slowly.

"How is uncle Mic? Is he still hitting on everything that moves?"

"Yea..." Camille sighed heavily.

"You have a lot of nerve just walking in here uninvited and insulting me you blood sucking wench" Genevieve growled, glare fixated on her.

"Careful, you were just naked with one of us 'blood suckers', or did you forget? I can't. We spent all day in the forest. As god, the trees and the earth as our witness..." she smirked at how the witched glared harder at her in response. She wasn't the kind of person to brag about sex, especially with Klaus of all people but she didn't like how this girl was speak to her...as if she was dirt on the floor she walked on.

"Oh really?" the witched asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and distaste "Did he do that thing..." Caroline cut her off and took more steps towards her.

"He did all kinds of things. Against a tree, on the ground, standing up...I just loved kissing him. When his lips clash with your own, it is quite difficult to remove them but then again...I had little willpower to want them removed"

Caroline didn't take pride in being a bitch and gloating like this but sometimes it gets the job done. She watched as Katherine did it once and Katherine got what she needed, to bring down someone who thinks too highly of themselves to snap out of the giant egos.

Before Genevieve had anytime to do anything, Klaus took control "Caroline, is this really necessary?"

She turned to face him "Is what necessary? You mean should I be fighting for you?" she walked up to him and stood within breathing distance of him "Should I have to fight for you, Klaus?"

He stared into her eyes and didn't think to blink "No"

She smiled. Actually smiled, not a smirk. She never thought she'd be right but she was. Maybe it's because she saw herself in his actions.

They stared at each other in silence...until Genevieve broke it.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Genevieve exclaimed, causing both Klaus and Caroline to pause and their eyes both focused on Genevieve.

Caroline turned to face her "I'll tell you what's going on. I've been living my life for the past ten years in New York when I get a call from Damon Salvatore, a one hundred and something annoying vampire, telling me that Bonnie's back from the dead and the other side is being ripped apart. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you?" when the witch just stared at Caroline like she was a freak, Caroline nodded "Didn't think so and this is way above your pay grade Wicked Witch of the West so I need to speak with Klaus." Everyone went silent "Alone"

Klaus's eyes darted between Genevieve and Camille "Guys, give us a moment"

Slowly, Camille exited the room and followed by a reluctant Genevieve. Who stared daggers at Caroline and Klaus before exiting the room.

Caroline turned back to Klaus "We have to talk and it's about your brother and I'm talking about the one who seeks pleasure in Matt's hands"

* * *

**So Whatcha think? Like this Caroline? She's awesome!**


	7. Drabble 7

**Request: **_Ahem blowjob fix klaus has all control_

**Klaroweek Drabble #7**

* * *

Klaus had never been demanding when it comes to oral sex. In fact, he insists on giving a lot more than receiving and not even a goddess can complain about that but tonight was different.

He's being...how should I put this...demanding when it comes to sex lately.

It started out small.

He became a little more forceful with his movements rather than being gentle.

One example of that would be when she was getting in the shower. he had joined her a little later and they began to wash one another. From something as simple as a shower turned into an erotic moment for them both. Before she knew it, they were kissing passionately while she was against the bathroom wall. Front pressed against the wall while he kissed her neck from behind. He then turned her around but the force that he did it with shocked her. It wasn't too rough but it was mildly rough. Enough to shake her curiosity but not enough to keep it.

Another example had happened a week later while she was asleep and suddenly, she felt something enter her and she woke to find Klaus on top of her. She tried to make him go away because she really needed to sleep and she had a busy day at work the day after but he placed her hands- with much more demand than before- above her head and kept on going until all her restraint to his body and his movements died out. She wasn't really putting up as much of a fight as she should have anyways. Part of her wanted to sleep at the time but he felt so good.

Then when her curious George came back, she was baking a cake for Elena's birthday in a couple of days and Klaus...let's just say that she was finished in the nick of time before her cake turned into ash.

So Klaus was slowly becoming demanding with her in regards to sex. Part of her wanting to gang up his friends just to find out which one was giving advice. Although, she's having a bit of trouble wondering whether she'd kill them or hug them.

It wasn't Elijah because she knows all too well that as much man he is, he fears two things. God and Katherine.

The most obvious choices are Damon and Kol. Even though part of her was saying that they both had something to do with it.

She's not really complaining. The sex got better. If that's even possible and more adventurous so if he's seeking advice on how to amp his game even more than it already has, she will not be complaining.

When she woke up one morning. She felt excited for the day ahead. She had the day off and she had nothing to do for anyone so it was a good day.

She spotted Klaus who was still asleep and immediately, the plot bunny hopped to life in her head. Working herself under the sheets where no doubt, his morning erection was bare for her feasting eyes. She looked up, peeking through the covers to find that he was still drunk with sleep. She swore he slept like the dead sometimes. Then again...the dead can't be up and kicking like he was at the moment.

She opened her mouth and breathe on him. It wasn't like she normally breathes. This one was teasing and seductive. She breathe hot air on him slowly, watching as it twitches in response to her actions. She smirked as she glanced up, he was still asleep.

She returned her attention to him as her tongue darted out to lick his head. It twitched in response but this time, a moan passed his lips. He might have had a nightmare last night but not right now, she thought darkly.

She slowly grabbed him in her hand and lowered her mouth onto him by taking in his head first. Sucking lightly on it and swirling her tongue around to elicit another sound from him. It was a moan but a more deep one. She kept going and soon, her hands made way to work the rest of him.

He was stirring, it was slowly and then his eyes opened and he glanced down at her, who was looking up at him while she had him in her mouth like a little girl who stole candy.

Only this girl wasn't going to get punished.

She sucked his head with a little more pressure and he hissed in return.

She slowly began to take more of him in. Not wanting to finish anything sooner than needed and kept messing with him. He looked like he might as well have been a blind man who just woke up.

Her moments grew more vigorous and his eyes fluttered in delight as his hand unconsciously went to her hair. His skin was on fire and his breathing was labored as the sensations Caroline was giving him began to take over.

Caroline was glad she was getting the chance to do this because- don't shame her- she had been practicing. It's not really difficult to give a blowjob but deep-throating is, especially when there's a chance that she might choke.

She would have prepared herself by grabbing her hair away from her face but something told her that Klaus would be more than happy to help so without him even noticing. She sank her mouth down on him completely, feeling him touch the opening of her throat.

"Ahh..." he groaned as his eyes sprang open in shock.

She would have smirked but she had a little something...you get it.

She kept her movements at one pace...

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down and they were at the same speed. He slumped back into the bed but his hand stayed in her hair. Suddenly, she felt his hand forcing her slightly down faster than the pace she had set but she realized that it was his demanding side coming.

The thought of him fucking her mouth became very arousing.

She allowed him to set his own pace and he seemed to be incredibly pleased.

He was breathing harshly, his chest was heaving, there were beads of sweat on his forehead, and his mouth was hung open in joy and pleasure. She loved that look. That look was always on her face when he's inside of her, pounding into her...utter bliss.

Soon she knew he was reaching that peak and by now, tears were running out of her eyes but they weren't bad tears but good tears. She had thought that there was no way for a man to be in control under a position like this but she was wrong. He was in control.

When she felt his cum inside her mouth, she didn't hesitate. She swallowed it. All. Watching him as he unloads, the movements of his dick and the thick pulsing veins around it causes her core to throb with excitement.

When he's done, she slowly releases him and he relaxes into the bed, panting for his life...and air.

She giggled "Good morning my handsome husband"

He chuckled and gave her a sideways look "Good morning indeed my beautiful wife"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
